Valentine Gamble
by Ero-Chibi-Chan
Summary: Poor Neji doesn't have a very high alcohol tolerance...


_**Valentine Gamble**_  
Ero-Chibi-Chan  
PG-13  
Written for the V-Day contest for the SasuNeji fc on dA.

Disclaimer: No, no I do not.

Neji opened hazy, milky eyes, head lifting from his surprisingly warm pillow. It took him a minute to remember where he was, but he saw cards lying near his head and remembered. Naruto always threw some party around Valentine's Day. This time, it fell on the thirteenth and carried on to the actual holiday the next day. They had begun a poker game and Sasuke, Neji, and surprisingly Lee were absolutely killing.

Neji and Sasuke were good at poker for obvious reasons, but Lee was just obscenely lucky.

Naruto had been complaining the entire way through, of course, Shikamaru ignoring him and talking to Choji instead. Lee had just taken the pot again when Naruto got a shit-eating grin.

"Hey, guys," he started. "How about we make things more interesting?" Everyone looked at him with a wary expression. Naruto's ideas never led to anything healthy.

"We're not doing strip poker," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Not what I was thinking!" he yelled indignantly. "The people who don't win the pot have to take shot," he said while pulling out a bottle of vodka. They all looked at each other. It wasn't a good idea, but they all had the day off tomorrow, and they did tend to get bored of poker fairly easily.

Thankfully, Lee didn't lose very often, so he was still relatively sober. At least, that's what Neji remembered. Neji, unfortunately, did not have a very high alcohol tolerance, and while he hadn't lost very much, he had lost just enough times to drink too much.

From what he had been told, he was a very boring drunk and mostly just passed out. He hoped that had been the case again. He picked up the cards and looked at them.

"It was a crappy hand anyway," he muttered, before chucking them away and laying his head down again. He heard a chuckle from nearby at the same time his pillow seemed to rumble. His eyes shot open again and he seemed frozen.

He slowly looked up to be met with the amused eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. He resisted the urge to gulp but still managed to look like a deer caught in the headlights. Sasuke openly smirked when Neji sat up and immediately looked around to see who else was awake. He sighed in relief when he saw everyone snoring away. He stiffly turned back to the other male.

He couldn't believe he had been this irresponsible. "We didn't…" he trailed off, already having been speaking softly. Still looking annoyingly amused, the dark-eyed male shook his head. He was so unnervingly entertained, though. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," he replied, obviously lying. He stood quietly, heading for the door. "I'm going home." Neji stood to follow him, but waited until they were outside to start interrogating.

"That was a blatant lie, Uchiha," he hissed accusingly. Sasuke raised a brow at him.

"Since when are we on a last name basis again, _Neji_?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Don't avoid the question."

Neji glared at him, eyes flaring with barely restrained ire. Sasuke stared at him, expression blank and Neji knew he was in no position to be having a battle of wills with him. It would take a long time, and he wanted answers.

"Fine, _Sasuke_," he gritted out. "_That was a blatant lie, Sasuke_." The Uchiha's only response was a smirk at the venom.

"You asked me to braid your hair," he said while turning and walking away. Neji's eyes widened and, in a very un-Hyuuga-like manner, slammed the palm of his hand against his forehead. He took a deep breath and caught up with the other man.

"Is that it?"

"You almost told everyone we were dating." He chuckled at the muffled curse from the normally disciplined male. "You passed out before you could, though," he said, sounding like he was about to burst out laughing any minute.

"What did you do?"

"I gave you another drink."

"_What?_"

"It was either that or let you keep talking," he said, smirking unashamedly. Truthfully, he wouldn't mind if their relationship came out, but it was a big deal to Neji. Even if he would never show it, he would do anything to make him happy. Although there were added bonuses like this. He really did enjoy watch Neji lose control.

"You sadistic-"

"So what does that make you?"

Neji glared at him. They both knew he was more angry at himself for not being more attentive, but he needed to get this out and Sasuke was entertained. It was so rare to see obvious emotion from him, after all.

"Will some flowers and chocolate make it better?" he asked mockingly.

"Only if you want it shoved up your-"

Sasuke leaned over and kissed him, cutting him off before he could show his unknown talent for swearing. Neji briefly resisted before leaning in and allowing the Uchiha's tongue in his mouth, one hand coming up to clutch at Sasuke's hair. They pulled back for air, and Sasuke let out an annoyingly sexy smirk.

"Sometimes I really hate you."

"No, you don't. I'll prove it to you," he replied immediately before grabbing his hand and partially dragging him to his apartment.

It was Valentine's Day, after all.


End file.
